


listen to my heart

by minle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Dinner, Confession, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Texting, annoying jeongin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: в au, где все чувства к кому-то представлены песней, феликс смущается каждый раз, стоит чанбину оказаться в его радиусе досягаемости.а чонин, как всегда, делает всё только хуже.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	1. who does felix want for christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [listen to my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125432) by [yaochis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> рождественское желание феликса исполняется благодаря чонину и джисону.

_all i want for christmas is you._

феликс отскакивает от чанбина в рекордное время, выдыхая (хотя он даже не заметил, что в принципе задержал дыхание), когда песня перестаёт играть.

— хэй, феликс! — зовёт чанбин, непринуждённо заходя в радиус парня снова, заставляя песню включиться вновь.

_i just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

кажется, у феликса опять начинается мини-паническая атака, его сердце бьётся быстро, будто в последний раз, будто потом оно остановится, и больше никогда не пойдёт. «сделай что-нибудь, феликс! не позволяй чанбину услышать это! нет, просто уйди!» — мысленно говорит сам себе феликс, пытаясь придумать достойную отмазку, чтобы скрыться где-нибудь, где не чанбин.

— ох, я должен помочь чонину с рождественским ужином! увидимся, чанбин-хён! прости! — выбрав самый оптимальный (но нифига не убедительный) вариант, феликс убегает на кухню.

…

— хён, без обид, но ты трус, — подмечает чонин после плаксивой тирады феликса. где-то на заднем плане играет «heart attack» aoa, говоря о состоянии парня сама за себя.

— что ты имеешь в виду! — обиженно восклицает феликс. он-то ожидал, что его сосед по комнате, который был всего на год моложе (а значит должен лучше понимать эмоции друга), окажет ему нужную эмоциональную поддержку и обнимет, как и всякий раз, когда феликсу нужна помощь.

сейчас же чонин для него кто угодно, но не хороший человек.

«loser» bigbang играет из маленького внутреннего радио чонина, когда он скользит по кухне в пушистых тапочках (у феликса, кстати, точно такие же, потому что чонин заставил), готовя ужин. феликс стонет и решает, что в данной ситуации нет лучше действия, чем плюхнуться прямо на пол, наплевав, что скоро его оттуда шваброй выгонит чонин.

…

когда ужин готов, чонин всё-таки выгоняет феликса, не без помощи швабры, конечно. в это же время из комнат выходят остальные парни. (в их дорме достаточно просторные две комнаты, в одной из которых (что поменьше) живут феликс с чонином, а в другой — джисон, чан и уджин.)

ну, его соседи хотя бы не такие раздражающие, как чонин. может, это потому, что они не находятся вместе в одной комнате почти двадцать четыре на семь.

— это всё нам? больше никого не будет?

— только мы и чанбин.

— что?! — феликс почти давится воздухом из-за реплики чонина. он пялится на только что приготовленную жареную курочку, видимо, пытаясь сжечь её совсем. джисон же только хихикает. сразу видно — истинное зло.

должно быть, именно джисон-хён и был инициатором этого, а чонин просто помог воплотить план в жизнь.

феликс уже собирается повалить джисона на пол и серьёзно разобраться, но его останавливает звонок телефона.

_pick me pick me pick me up!_

чонин узнаёт рингтон феликса на смски чанбина, и прыскает со смеху, пиная ногами воздух под столом. взгляд чана, сидящего напротив, будто простреливает чонина насквозь, и тот замолкает и тупит взгляд.

**changbin, 18:49**

хэй, я за дверью, можешь открыть?

**felix, 18:50**

э, да, конечно, подожди там.

феликс бросает телефон в карман домашних штанов, кое-как засовывает ноги в проклятые пушистые тапочки и открывает дверь.

— хэй! — чанбин сразу же расплывается в улыбке при виде феликса. еле слышный голос мэрайи кэри раздаётся из маленького радио феликса, и тот паникует все тридцать три сотые секунды, что чанбин улыбается ему.

— и почему вы всё ещё не целуетесь?

— прости, что? — мэрайя кэри смолкает, как только феликс переключает внимание на чонина, его голос звучит раздражённо. чонин лишь улыбается и подбородком показывает наверх — прямо над головами феликса и чанбина висит омела.

— оу, — выдыхает феликс, мысленно метая ножи в эту омелу.

— поцелуешь меня? или мне сделать это?

— оу, как угод… стоп, какого х…!

феликс едва успевает закончить фразу, как чанбин прижимается своими губами к его, и это выходит так мягко и тепло, прямо как феликс и представлял. поцелуй немного отдаёт мятной жвачкой, что заставляет мурашки пробежаться по спине феликса.

когда чанбин отстраняется, внутреннее радио феликса снова начинает работать после небольших технических неполадок. и работать лучше, чем когда-либо — сейчас оно настолько громкое, что чанбин уже наверняка слышит его.

снова раздаётся смех чонина. феликсу хочется кричать.

— я тебе нравлюсь?

— ч-что? что этот в-вопрос вообще значит?

— ты нравишься мне, феликс. ещё с начала первого курса, — честно и прямо говорит чанбин. феликс, кажется, задыхается.

— я…

— просто скажи уже, да или нет!

— ты тоже мне нравишься, чанбин. ещё с начала первого курса, — наконец-то признаётся феликс под умилительные «ав-в» остальных парней.

— наш феликс повзрослел! — слова уджина заставляют феликса залиться краской. он, кажется, скоро вообще станет похож на помидор от одного взгляда чанбина — ласкового и нежного, но с огнём где-то внутри.

— будешь встречаться со мной? — спрашивает чанбин это как-то уж слишком громко по мнению феликса, но всё-таки согласно кивает. ничего больше он сказать не успевает из-за чана, толкающего всех обратно к столу. в конце концов, рождественский ужин ждать не будет!

_make my wish come true, baby all i want for christmas is you._

и его желание правда сбылось.


	2. oh my god!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чанбин зовёт феликса на первое свидание, и внутреннее радио последнего играет какой-то дикий мэшап.

прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как феликс дал волю своим чувствам, и чанбин ответил ему взаимностью (хотя, кажется, всё было наоборот).

результат рождественского ужина всю прошедшую неделю топил феликса в луже смущения, любви и радости.

из-за того, что они учились на разных специальностях, чанбин старался поддерживать связь с феликсом смсками: писал пожелания доброго утра, спрашивал о самочувствии и прошедшем дне. никто из них не мог позволить себе даже встретиться друг с другом за обедом.

всякий раз, когда у чанбина был обеденный перерыв, у феликса начиналось занятие. оно, конечно, рано или поздно заканчивалось, но к тому времени чанбин уже сосредоточенно печатал что-то в своё ноутбуке, полностью поглощённый в учёбу (в отличие от феликса).

феликс невероятно благодарен чанбину, что тот заботится даже о том, чтобы написать ему даже короткое сообщение, но он определённо точно волнуется каждый раз, стоит чанбину как-то показать свою любовь и привязанность.

**changbin, 14:52**

хэй, я сел обедать, напиши, когда выйдешь из аудитории! люблю тебя

**felix, 16:54**

я только что закончил. почти уснул, хех. надеюсь, ты сосредоточишься на занятии!

**changbin, 16:57**

не могу сфокусироваться ни на чём, когда пишу тебе

**felix, 16:57**

омг чанбин не пиши мне, тебя поймают! просто отпишись после занятий, ладно?

**changbin, 16:57**

хорошо, люблю тебя, удачного дня, малыш!

феликс краснеет, стоит ему увидеть сообщение чанбина, и поспешно убирает телефон в карман спортивных штанов.

он решает переодеться, поскольку до уикенда осталось всего несколько часов, а потому с чистой совестью (занятия же закончились) возвращается в дорм.

…

ставя ботинки на полку для обуви и надевая свои дурацкие мохнатые тапочки, феликс всё думает, что чанбину надо как минимум памятник поставить — сам бы он не выдержал учиться до вечера.

— о, ты уже вернулся! как раз вовремя, ужин почти готов, — из кухни появляется чонин, одетый в ярко-розовый фартук. феликс честно пытается сдержать смех (ложь, он даже не старается, он почти умирает от смеха).

чонин сердито скрещивает руки на груди.

— у меня не было выбора! джисон нацепил это на меня!

феликс бормочет что-то вроде извинений и проходит мимо чонина в их общую комнату, плюхаясь там на кровать. внезапно раздаётся голос кымджо из «drama» из другой комнаты, и феликс решает пойти узнать, чьё радио играет так громко.

…

всё оказалось куда проще, чем думалось феликсу.

джисон — королева драмы, стоило ему увидеть, как чан и уджин ругаются, пытаясь разобраться, чья сегодня очередь мыть посуду, как тот тут же развалился на кровати, и его внутреннее радио включило 9muses. феликс на это только пожал плечами и ушёл. главное, не его очередь мыть посуду, а остальное его уже не волнует.

через десять минут раздаётся крайне невежливое (но все уже привыкли) приглашение на ужин:

— идите за стол, ленивые задницы!

если честно, феликс реагирует на чонина, только из-за звука пришедшего сообщения (так бы он заснул раньше, чем чонин открыл бы рот) феликс поворачивает голову в сторону телефона и видит входящее от чанбина.

**changbin, 17:32**

хэй, я уже закончил. ты сейчас в дорме?

**felix, 17:32**

ага! чонин приготовил ужин, поэтому я решил не брать на вынос ничего.

**changbin, 17:33**

о, я хотел пригласить тебя сегодня на ужин!

феликс чувствует, как сильно бьётся его сердце. он снова и снова перечитывает сообщение чанбина и замирает на секунду. чанбин правда хотел пригласить его на ужин?

**felix, 17:36**

ооу, мне так жаль! ты должен был сказать мне раньше. :(

но я тебя не виню!

**changbin, 17:38**

ахах, всё в порядке, малыш, я заказал пиццу для себя и сынмина с хёнджином.

**felix, 17:39**

а как же минхо? ты решил, что он обойдётся и без еды?

**changbin, 17:38**

нет, он сейчас веселится где-то. я вынужден остаться с этими голубками

это расстраивает :(

**felix, 17:40**

лол, по крайней мере, твои соседи не раздражают тебя каждый день

**changbin, 17:41**

в любом случае, давай не про них. как насчёт ужина завтра?

феликс моргает. ещё раз. и ещё раз. и замирает совсем.

_чанбин приглашает его на свидание?_

**changbin, 17:43**

считай, это наше первое свидание

всё нормально, если ты не хочешь, я не тороплю

о. он будто прочёл мысли феликса. удивительно.

**felix, 17:45**

конечно, я за!

я очень рад, что ты пригласил меня, чанбин.

**changbin, 17:50**

е-е-е, это хорошо! тогда, завтра где-то в 17:30?

**felix, 17:51**

ага! увидимся завтра!

я пойду ужинать, чонин зовёт.

**changbin, 17:53**

окей, люблю тебя, малыш

феликс почти умирает с этого. он счастливо улыбается, смотрит ещё раз на сообщение чанбина и наконец-то блокирует телефон. он хочет поговорить ещё, но чонин уже, кажется, надорвал голос, пытаясь докричаться до него, поэтому феликс встаёт и бежит на кухню (скользит по паркету в своих дурацких тапочках, в душе он всегда ребёнок).

— иисусий ужас, почему так долго!

— да все и так знают, что он просто болтал со своим парнем.

— это переписка.

— помолчи, тупой ты бутерброд.

— ты только что назвал меня бутербродом?

феликс только смеётся и ест, молча благодаря чонина за то, что он приготовил сегодня его любимые блюда. он радостно хлебает суп, шумно сюрпает — от части, чтобы позлить чонина, который ненавидит подобные звуки. в конце концов, хоть и готовит чонин первоклассно, зная, как угодить желудку феликса, он всё ещё остаётся очень раздражающим.

ужин проходит под drama, слабо играющей на заднем плане из радио джисона, в то время как уджин и чан продолжают спорить о других вещах — кто лучше разбирается в моде, что вкуснее, американо или эспрессо. чонин ест молча, издавая невнятные звуки, пока пробовал свою же еду.

— не волнуйся, чонин, твоя еда как обычно вкусная. ты же знаешь, что мы все её любим, — уверяет чонина феликс милым голосом и растягивая губы в улыбке, заметив, как чонин слабо кивает на это.

феликс возвращается в комнату, чтобы принять душ. он позволяет воде свободно падать на его ноющие плечи и спину. он не только учится на утомляющей специальности, но ещё и записан в спортивном клубе. он правда любит спорт, без разницы что конкретно это будет. поэтому обычно всё начиналось с болезненных стонов феликса по утрам, а заканчивалось такими же болезненными стонами феликса вечером.

феликс выходит из душа, кажется, спустя вечность. он видит, как чонин странно смотрит на него.

— что с тобой такой? — смеётся феликс, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

— что хочешь завтра на ужин?

феликсу требуется время, чтобы обработать сказанное чонином, а потом он видит свой телефон в его руках.

— боже, чонин! придурок, отдай обратно! — феликс пытается забрать своё имущество, но чонин зараза быстрая изворотливая. он лишь улыбается противненько и смеётся.

— ну же, феликс, мы же друзья, а друзья должны заботиться друг о друге!

из внутреннего радио феликса вполне красноречиво раздаётся fuck you. чонин фыркает, утверждая, что текст песни — совсем не то, что феликс на самом деле хочет сказать. потом он что-то ворчит про то, что всё равно не украдёт его девушку, он же гей, и всё-таки бросает телефон феликсу обратно. феликс только вздыхает и напоминает себе отныне везде таскать с собой телефон. и установить пароль.

— в любом случае, ты уверен, что завтра не упадёшь в обморок?

феликс кивает и очень надеется, что он не.

…

что ж, феликс очень близок к обмороку.

чанбин заехал за ним. на мотоцикле. господи боже мой.

— ну, пойдём? — чанбин берёт феликса за руку, и тот смущённо сжимает её. чанбин закрепляет шлем на голове феликса, в процессе успев пару раз поцеловать его в щёку. феликс знает, что его маленькое внутреннее радио скоро взорвётся, поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоить свои бушующие чувства.

— обхвати меня руками за талию. так ты не упадешь, — предлагает чанбин, когда феликс наконец садится на мотоцикл сзади.

_что?_

феликс кивает и про себя радуется, что ему удастся обнять чанбина.

…

— что это за шум? кто-то всё время повторяет «о боже», — спрашивает чанбин, когда они проходят мимо суши-ресторана, в который всегда ходит уджин. феликс прислушивается и понимает, что это от него.

его внутреннее радио повторяет «о боже» одним и тем же голосом. голосом кристал.

феликс вспоминает, что недавно он наткнулся на видео, которое состояло только из ее «о боже мой!», и теперь оно играет в его внутреннем радио. феликс вздыхает и храбро утыкается чанбину в спину (для него это уже подвиг).

— ничего особенного… я просто нервничаю. это странно, я знаю… — извиняется феликс приглушённым голосом. он слышит, как чанбин тихо смеётся и говорит, что всё в порядке, и феликс милый. тот же решает для собственного блага промолчать.

…

вскоре они добираются до места назначения, и феликс радуется, что чанбин выбрал ресторан с барбекю. когда-то чан хотел, чтобы они вместе поужинали в этом ресторане, но их расписание не позволяло такой роскоши. в конце концов, их обед прошел почти успешно, но после уджин заболел, и джисон не переставая говорил, что это всё из-за большого количества съеденных суши.

чанбин ведёт феликса внутрь, где их встречает официант и подводит к столику.

— ты был здесь уже? — спрашивает чанбин, отдавая одно меню феликсу. тот рассказывает ему историю их неудачной попытки пообедать тут, и чанбин от души смеётся.

— когда уджин заболел, джисон был очень зол. он обвинил уджина в том, что тот съел много суши! чонин сказал ему, что мы можем вернуться сюда в другое время, но джисон даже не захотел слушать и отказывался что-либо есть. чонин его, правда, всё равно потом успокоил.

чанбин смеётся, попутно ставя галочки в меню, отмечая желаемые блюда, и отдаёт феликсу, чтобы тот проверил. только потом они передают заказ официанту.

— твоё маленькое радио всё ещё играет, — замечает чанбин.

слабое «о боже мой» всё ещё раздаётся из внутреннего радио, и феликс густо краснеет. он попытается сменить тему разговора, спрашивая, почему же радио чанбина никогда не играет.

— потому что я умею контролировать чувства, малыш, — на этих словах звук радио феликса становится ещё громче, и тот поспешно хлопает чанбина по руке, отворачиваясь к окну и бегая глазами по ночному пейзажу. вдох-выдох. вдох-выдох.

еду приносят достаточно быстро. они едят, разговаривая обо всём и сразу, феликс смеётся абсолютно со всех шуток чанбина и признаётся сам себе, что сегодняшний вечер проходит просто замечательно. всё так хорошо и гладко, что феликсу даже не верится, что он нигде ещё не облажался.

…

— это было действительно хорошее свидание. надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, — улыбается чанбин, останавливаясь рядом с дормом феликса. он ждёт, когда тот слезет с мотоцикла и сам снимает с него шлем. феликс робко кивает, молчит и краснеет щеками (и ушами, кажется, тоже).

чанбин целует его. просто берёт и целует его, нежно и чувственно, феликс почти физически ощущает его любовь. чанбин не заставляет феликса отвечать ему, но удивляется, когда феликс расслабляется и поддаётся. скромный, маленький поцелуй превращается в очень страстный, руки феликса обвиваются вокруг шеи чанбина, а пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке.

_благословение._

это единственное слово, приходящее сейчас на ум феликсу. честно говоря, он вообще мало уверен, что ему сейчас что-то приходит на ум, голова ощущается совсем пустой. может, это просто вырываются на волю сдерживаемые весь день чувства.

и конечно же, чонину всегда надо испортить момент.

дверь в дорм внезапно открывается, и феликс мгновенно отстраняется от чанбина, опираясь о мотоцикл. по его ошалелым глазам и припухшим губам явно не скажешь, что ничего не происходило, но он старается делать видимость, что они не упоённо целовались минутой назад.

— простите, что прерываю, — ухмыляется чонин, приподнимая вверх руку с пластиковым пакетом: — я просто вышел выкинуть мусор.

феликс прищуривается и очень недобро смотрит на чонина. и дураку понятно, что он сделал это специально.

— скоро увидимся. люблю тебя, — отвлекает от мысленного убийства соседа чанбин, притягивая феликса к себе и аккуратно целуя его в лоб. затем он садится на мотоцикл, заводит его и уже через пару секунд скрывается из виду. феликс вздыхает.

— хорошо провёл время, я смотрю?

— бесишь, — феликс даже не смотрит на чонина и идёт в дорм, зная, что тот всё равно выпытает у него все подробности прошедшего вечера.


End file.
